forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Driver Assists
Driver Assists are settings in each Forza game that alter the driving difficulty of the game for the player. Assists Suggested Line * Full: A line appears on the track to indicate the suggested driving line. This line turns blue when it is ideal to accelerate, or red when it would be best to slow down. In the Forza Motorsport games, this line turns white if the player is off the track for any reason. * Braking Only: A red line appears on the track to indicate where a driver should apply brakes to slow down. * Off: Drivers will be on their own to find their own racing lines and braking zones, so driving will be more challenging. Braking * Assisted: When a driver approaches a corner, this system automatically applies the proper amount of brakes to get the driver through the turn. Not recommended if going for the fastest lap. * ABS On: When a driver applies the brakes, this system pulses the brakes to ensure that they don't lock up. This gives the driver more control of the brakes and gives faster lap times than with the Assisted option, but slower than with the ABS Off option. * ABS Off: The driver will be in full control of the braking force. If the brakes are applied with too much force (usually 80%), they will lock-up. As drivers master braking, they will find this option will lead to faster races. A similar lock-up effect can be reproduced by using the brakes and handbrake at the same time. Steering * Super Easy: Introduced in Forza Motorsport 7. Uses Forza's artificial intelligence to guide a driver's steering and keep him/her near the optimal driving line. This leaves the driver without much control over his/her car's steering as the articial intelligence steers the car towards the suggested line. * Assisted: Uses Forza's artificial intelligence to guide a driver's steering, but only as necessary. * Normal: Gives the driver full control over steering, but dampens certain physical effects to make driving easier. The driver can steer his/her car in any direction whatsoever, making it easier to drive through a racing line better than the game's suggested racing line. * Simulation: Eliminates any damping and steering speed assistance for a more realistic effect, making counter-steering much quicker. Please note this mode is difficult with a controller and is recommended for advanced drivers. Unless the player is an advanced driver, he/she will experience spinouts very often. Traction Control (TCS/TCR) * Super Easy: Introduced in Forza Motorsport 7. Attempts to keep wheels from losing traction by applying correcting braking to the spinning wheel and cutting power when it detects extreme wheel spin. This setting eliminates virtually all wheelspin. * On: Allows for slightly more slip before applying corrective braking. * Off: With this setting, traction control is completely disabled, allowing for faster acceleration at the cost of wheelspin. Paired with disabled stability control (STM), this allows for faster lap times. Stability Control (STM) * Super Easy: Introduced in Forza Motorsport 7. Attempts to stop the car from spinning out under difficult cornering conditions. The onset of oversteer triggers STM to apply braking force to individual wheels. * On: Allows for slightly more slip before applying corrective braking to individual wheels. * Of: With this setting, stability control is completely disabled, allowing for sharper steering at the cost of oversteer. Paired with disabled traction control (TCS/TCR), this allows for faster lap times. Shifting * Automatic: Uses Forza's artificial intelligence to handle the shifting for the player. If braking, the reverse gear will be activated once close to a stop. In the Forza Horizon games, the X button on the Xbox controller is used as an "Accept" button, while the View button views the world map. * Manual: Requires manual upshifting and downshifting. This allows the driver to stay in the powerband longer. In the Forza Horizon games, the View button is used as an "Accept" button. * Manual with Clutch: Requires clutch depression between all gear changes, using either a clutch pedal or a button. Efficient manual shifting can result in quicker acceleration and faster lap times. Damage, Fuel, and Tire Wear Rewind * On: The Rewind button can be used to rewind to a certain point. * Off: Disables the Rewind feature. Friction Assist Introduced in Forza Motorsport 7, Friction Assist equalizes friction on every surface to prevent sliding on wet surfaces and grass/sand. If activated, leaderboard submission is disabled and times cannot be posted in a Rivals event, as any time with Friction Assist is always flagged as "dirty". Global Assist Settings * Super Easy (Forza Motorsport 7 only) * Easy * Medium * Hard * Professional * Veteran Notes * In Forza Motorsport 5, each time the Rewind feature is used in a race, the player's overall Credits payout at the end of the race receives a slight penalty. With this, excessive uses of Rewind are highly discouraged. * Certain Mods in Forza Motorsport 6 and Forza Motorsport 7 change Driver Assist settings to harder ones. * Changing Driver Assist settings during a race in Forza Motorsport 7 flags the player's current lap as "dirty". * In Forza Motorsport 7, changing Driver Assists no longer awards bonus Credits and XP. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Forza Motorsport Category:Forza Motorsport 2 Category:Forza Motorsport 3 Category:Forza Motorsport 4 Category:Forza Motorsport 5 Category:Forza Motorsport 6 Category:Forza Motorsport 6: Apex Category:Forza Motorsport 7 Category:Forza Horizon Category:Forza Horizon 2 Category:Forza Horizon 2 Presents Fast & Furious Category:Forza Horizon 3